


The only exception

by Lucasthefanboy13



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucasthefanboy13/pseuds/Lucasthefanboy13
Summary: Haven’t watched in years so spelling may be wrongWill write the aftermath when I get feedback wanting itQuinn and Rachel have a sleep over with feelings confessions then Quinn leaves a note
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 13





	1. Faberry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@canadianwheatpirates](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40canadianwheatpirates).



> Will write more if it’s asked for

5am morning after:  
Quinn wakes up and looks over at Rachel sleeping soundly and smiles  
She quietly gets out of bed  
Finds some paper and a pen  
Writes  
Dear Rach  
Thankyou so much for last Night  
You were amazing  
But I’m sorry we have to remain a secret  
You are the only exception to my rules like in that Paramore song  
I’m sorry but we can’t be seen together in public  
But I still love you  
Let’s just keep us a secret  
All my love Quinn  
She then kisses Rachel on her forehead says I love you and goes to Cheerios training


	2. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship

Wednesday 18th August   
Lunch time

Quinn catches Rach in the hallway when no one else is around  
Asks if she wants to hang out   
Rach agrees to have Quinn sleep over on Friday Night

Friday Night  
Quinn makes sure no one sees her pack a bag for sleep over and Cheerios training the next morning 

Santana and Britt know what’s going on and have agreed to give them some privacy by not texting 

Quinn and Rach eat healthy food and play video games and board games (Quinn had an old DS with Pokémon)  
They go to sleep in Rachs room by 9pm

Quinn sets her alarm for 5am as Cheerios training is at 6am  
Rach doesn’t set hers as she wants to enjoy this as much as possible knowing it may never happen again 

They both really enjoyed this but know because of different social status at school they can’t do it again


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school the next week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on a whim and I still can’t spell

At school the next week:

Rach walks to her locker  
Only to see Finn being slammed against his locker by Karofsky  
A shouting match ensures   
Karofsky shouting at Finn about how being a Womanizer is ruining the Football teams reputation   
Finn shouting back it’s not just him it’s Puck too  
A crowd forms and a teacher breaks it up giving both boys detention

Later that day in gym:  
The Football team versus the Cheerios in dodgeball   
The Cheerios heard about the fight and it pushed the feud over the edge and they gang up on the football team  
Teachers have to cut it short after Finn gets hit in the crotch and needs an ice pack

Rach wonders what bought it on

Because of this game there is a new deal  
Football players can no longer bully students  
There will be cheerleaders versions of punishment if they do 

The Cheerios figured out Quinn liked Rach and decided that Rach is one of there family now


End file.
